


Restraining Order

by FrostOctavia



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOctavia/pseuds/FrostOctavia
Summary: Smut for the sake of smut. Weiss toys with Jaune, orders him around, and gets Pyrrha involved too. Domme Weiss, Sub Jaune, Sub Pyrrha. Arkos Angel, as I like to call it. BDSM and exhibitionism.





	1. Weiss Makes A Deal

It was a typical day at Beacon. Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR were eating lunch with Team RWBY. Nora was recounting some wild dream she had while Ren was correcting her embellishments. Pyrrha was listening politely. Yang was laughing, Ruby was smiling and nodding along, Blake had her head in a book. Across from him, Weiss was picking at her salad, her head turned towards the rest of the group. Meanwhile Jaune...

Jaune was busy trying to keep a straight face, his mind racing a mile a minute. What the hell is going on? he thought. He tried to suppress a groan. Glancing down, he spied the source of both his confusion and discomfort. Between his legs, right at his crotch, was a delicate foot, covered in black stocking. Said foot was busy rubbing up and down his member. Jaune glanced around, hoping nobody else had noticed. Damnit Yang, you're going way too far with this prank... he thought, before glancing at his friends again and realizing that Yang, long as her legs were, was sitting much too far away for it to be her foot currently playing with his cock. Pyrrha was sitting next to him and it obviously wasn't her, Nora and Blake were both even farther than Yang, and Ruby was too short...that left only one person. No way... Jaune turned his gaze towards Weiss, who pretended not to notice, instead taking another bite of her salad before looking back at the others. This...this is a dream right? Weiss Schnee is not currently giving me a footjob under the lunch table, right? Jaune tried to stifle another groan as the foot pressed a bit harder into his groin. Or maybe it's a nightmare.

At this, Pyrrha turned, a look of concern on her face. "Jaune, are you okay? You're all red."

Jaune laughed nervously, leaning forward slightly, hoping his body would block the view of what was happening under the table. "Oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little warm today, is all."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," Pyrrha replied, before turning back to Nora. Jaune sighed in relief, before a particularly forceful movement of the foot caused him to tense up again. He glanced at Weiss again, though this time she was staring right at him. Her cold eyes bore into his before he saw the barest hint of a smirk on her face, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards before she turned away again. So it is her! Why is she doing this? Is this cause I asked her out so many times? But I stopped... eventually!

Jaune tried not to groan again, but it was getting harder and harder to prevent it. His breathing was becoming more labored as Weiss' foot brought him closer and closer to the edge. He stared at Weiss, hoping she would catch his eye and he could try to get her to stop without calling attention to what was going on, but she kept smirking and avoiding his gaze. He felt his cock straining against his pants, pulsing and twitching as her foot ran up and down it.

Just as Jaune took a sharp inhale in, trying his hardest not to fall over the edge, Weiss pulled her foot away. Jaune exhaled slowly, still looking at the girl sitting across from him. She was staring at him again and hummed happily to herself as she stood up. "Well," she said, addressing the group, "I have to pick up some books in the library, I'll see you all in class." With that, the heiress walked away, her ponytail swishing with her steps. Jaune noticed the black stockings she was wearing, only further cementing the idea that it was her who had teased him so mercilessly.

Still breathing heavily, it took a moment for him to realize that Pyrrha was trying to get his attention. "Oh, sorry Pyr, what were you saying?"

"Jaune, I asked if you were okay. You're really red now, do you have a fever?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine Pyr, seriously, okay? But I think I'm gonna head back to the dorm, get my things together for the next class."

"Okay, if you think that's best, don't strain yourself, Jaune," she smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, thanks." Feeling confident enough to stand without a noticeable tent pitched in his pants, he walked somewhat stiffly away.

Pushing through the doors of the cafeteria, he walked down the hallway and turned a corner to find Weiss standing there waiting for him, her arms crossed and a predatory smile on her face. "Follow me," she said, turning and starting to walk away. Jaune had no choice, he stepped up to walk next to her.

"Weiss, what the hell was that back there?" She simply hummed in response, so he tried again. "Weiss, seriously, what the fuck?"

"Oh, be quiet. I'll explain when we're in the library, in a nice quiet corner where we won't be easily overheard." She continued to walk, expecting him to follow. Once they reached the back of the library, Weiss poked him in the chest with her finger. "Now listen here, Arc." She stepped closer to him, forcing him to step back until he was pressed against a bookshelf. She continued to step into his personal space, staring up at him. "I've decided to make you my plaything, so if I want to tease you in the middle of lunch, I will." She punctuated her words by reaching down and gripping his manhood through his pants.

Jaune started, but didn't push the smaller girl away. "Weiss...are you serious?"

She smiled. "Very. You're cute when you're a squirming bundle of nerves."

"I don't...Weiss, what's gotten into you? Is this some kinda prank? Maybe a dare from Yang? That's really low of her to do that, you don't have to take that from her you know..." Jaune trailed off as Weiss squeezed his cock.

"Quiet. There's no dare, no prank. I just wanted a new toy, and I chose you." She stepped back and gave him some space. "Of course, I'll give you the choice. Submit to me, be my toy, and I'll give you pleasure like you've never experienced before. If you don't want it though, if you don't want the chance to fulfill your wildest dreams with me, well, I won't hold it against you. All I ask is that you stay silent about this either way." She stared directly into his eyes as she spoke, a confident smile on her face.

"Weiss..." Jaune breathed in deeply, not saying anything more. She continued to stare at him, and something in those eyes was telling him to give in. It would be so easy too, to just let her have her way with him. Didn't he want her? "Weiss..." he started again, "if we're gonna do this...what does this mean for us?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Arc. I'm not gonna start dating you or anything like that. I'm not your girlfriend. We're just gonna be friends, like before, but with benefits. Primarily me being able to use you as a living dildo."

"I mean...Okay, but like...Weiss, the way you're talking...it seems a little much, don't you think?"

She scoffed. "Oh please. What, am I not being eloquent enough for you? Would you rather I described sex acts in words you wouldn't understand anyways? Maybe I enjoy talking dirty like this. Did you ever consider that?" She stepped forward and reached for his crotch again, her hand rubbing up and down. "Come on Jaune, I promise it'll be fun," she winked.

Jaune groaned. He knew he was making a mistake, but he'd been wound up so much before, and now with the blood flowing downwards it seemed harder to think rationally. "Fine...I'll do it."

Weiss smiled a predatory grin. "Excellent. Do you have a safe word? Oh, who am I kidding, you're likely still a virgin, aren't you?" Weiss deftly unbuckled his belt then slipped her hand down his pants, wrapping her fingers directly around his cock. "From now on, your safe word is Myrternaster. That means that if ever I'm doing something that is going too far, or you want to stop, you say that word, and I will stop immediately, no questions asked." She continued to slowly jerk him off. "However, that means that saying 'No' or 'stop' will be ignored. If you really want me to stop, your safe word is your only way. Understood?"

Jaune gulped and nodded. "Yes ma'am". Maybe it was her commanding tone, maybe it was her hard, cold eyes, maybe it was just the soft delicate fingers on his cock, or maybe it was because Weiss fucking Schnee was giving him a hand job in the middle of the library, but Jaune was harder than he could ever remember being and very quickly approaching his limit. "Ah....W-Weiss..." he moaned.

Weiss grinned and slowed her movements. "Oh, were you getting close? You didn't cum in the cafeteria, I bet you really want to now, don't you?" She waited, but after getting no reply she squeezed his member. "I asked you a question," she sternly reminded him.

Jaune yelped. "I'm sorry, yes, I want to cum!"

Weiss smiled that predatory smile again. "Good, that's better. I suppose I can give you permission to cum. So go ahead, cum right inside your pants like the dirty pig you are." Her hand sped up its movements and within moments she felt his cock twitch rhythmically, his hot seed spilling over her hand and into his clothes. She pulled her hand out and brought it up to her mouth, cleaning the cum off with slow, long, sensual licks of her tongue. "Mmm," Weiss moaned.

Her display was making Jaune start to get hard again, despite having just finished his orgasm. "Weiss..." he whined.

"Oh no, that's all for now, we need to go to class. Besides, I'm sure you want to get changed, right? Or do you want to go to class in cum soaked underwear?" Jaune grumbled as he tried to fix his pants and rebuckle his belt. "That's a good toy. Now run along, I'll let you know when I will need you next. And remember, don't tell anyone about this."

Jaune nodded and started to walk away, wondering what in the hell he had gotten himself into.


	2. A Secret Found

Professor Port was giving another one of his riveting lectures involving his trusty blunderbuss, his heroic deeds, and his grandfather who smelled like cabbages. Naturally, this meant most of the class was falling asleep or staring off into space. One of those people was Weiss Schnee, someone who generally took notes during the lectures. This time, however, she seemed almost bored as she stared around the classroom. Next to her, Ruby was doodling away as she was wont to do. On the other side of the white-haired heiress, Jaune was sitting with his head in his hands. Pyrrha was on the other side of him, taking notes diligently.

The reason Weiss wasn't taking notes this time, is because her writing hand was occupied with something else. Something a bit bigger than a pen. She was slowly masturbating Jaune, her hand jerking him off under the desk. Jaune, for his part, was hiding his red face and trying to stifle his moans.

The bell rang abruptly before she could finish him off, and she packed together her things, leaving Jaune to deal with his predicament. He hastily slipped his cock back in his pants, before slowly putting his books away, stalling for time to soften up before he had to stand.

"Hey Weiss, can I talk to you outside of class?" Jaune asked, facing the girl.

"Hmm, only if it won't take long, I have studying to do you know," came her reply.

"Ooo, does lover boy finally have a chance?" Yang cheered from behind them. Weiss scoffed and followed her teammates out, then stood against the wall in the hallway, waiting. Once Jaune had caught up, she looked at him expectantly.

"Weiss, that was seriously too close. I was sure Pyrrha was gonna notice. I know I agreed to this...whatever it is that we have, but we need to be more careful."

Weiss laughed. "Don't worry so much, my naughty little boy toy. Even if she did notice, you have nothing to be afraid of. Pyrrha would never rat you out."

Jaune sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, but...I don't want her to think less of me, you know? I don't want her to think I'm some kind of disgusting freak..."

"Oh Jaune...you are a disgusting freak. Who else would have their dick out in the middle of class?"

"Weiss...that's only because you pulled it out."

"Shush. Don't talk back to your mistress."

"...Yes ma'am."

"So was that all? You wanted to ask me to be more careful?"

"Yes, please. I don't think I can take it, I almost had a heart attack about 15 times in class today"

Weiss waved him off. "I'll decide when and where I use you.” She paused and smiled. “But I'll consider it if you're a good boy." She started to walk away, evidently done with the conversation.

Jaune sighed and slowly plodded back to his room. Weiss was gonna be the death of him, he knew it.

* * *

Their swords clashed, the sound of metal against metal ringing out through the night. "Good!" Pyrrha exclaimed, before she brought her shield forward, bashing through Jaune's guard and knocking him flat on his ass. "You still need to work on your balance though."

Jaune smiled up at Pyrrha as she reached out to help him up. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He got up and stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders.

"I think that's enough practice for one night, Jaune." Pyrrha put her weapons away. "I...actually, there's something I wanted to ask you, if that's okay with you?" She didn't look at him, but rather looked downwards and fidgeted with the sash she wore around her waist. He'd never seen her nervous like this before.

"Uh, sure, ask away."

"Well..." Pyrrha turned away for a moment, taking a deep breath before she turned back, a small blush almost hidden in the darkness. "I...umm...what is going on between you and Weiss?"

Jaune's heart jumped in his chest. "W-Weiss? What do you mean?" He answered nervously.

"Well, I've noticed this past week you two have gotten closer. She's actually been somewhat nice to you. She doesn't call you 'Arc' anymore, and she even helped you study the other day, and...um..." Pyrrha trailed off.

"Ah, has she? I didn't really notice. I did give up on asking her out, so I guess she appreciated that?"

"I...yes, but that's not quite what I meant..." Again Pyrrha hesitated.

"Pyr, come on, what's really on your mind?" Jaune was starting to be concerned for his partner. It wasn't like her to be this way.

She took a deep breath. "Jaune, are you...in a relationship with Weiss?"

His jaw dropped. "What? No, of course not. She always rejected my advances, that's why I stopped, I realized how unwelcome they were to her."

"Are you sure? Because today, in Professor Port's class...umm..." Pyrrha's face grew more flushed. "I...what she did..."

Jaune felt his stomach drop. "Oh god...you...you...saw?" The redhead just nodded mutely. "It's not what it seems like! I swear, it wasn't my idea, I would never...Pyrrha, please, you gotta believe me!"

Pyrrha took in another deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. She could see he was panicking and floundering. "Jaune...please, calm down. Here, let's just sit and talk about it okay? I was...shocked...but I want to know what's going on. I'm your partner, you can trust me with anything." She sat down with her back against the wall.

Jaune sighed and sat next to her. "Yeah...okay...okay." after a few more deep breaths he was ready to talk again. "It all started about a week ago. We were at lunch, and Weiss...she...she just randomly started rubbing her foot...there..."

"At lunch..." Pyrrha gasped. "That was when I thought you had a fever, I had no idea..."

"Yeah...well, she...she stopped before, well...anyways, I went after her to the library to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing. One thing lead to another...and, um...we're kinda in a friend's with benefits kind of situation now...but she's in control. She decides everything."

Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hand. "Jaune, that's horrible! It sounds like she's blackmailing you...or like she's raping you!"

Jaune hastily shook his head. "No, it's not like that. I have a safe word, if ever I say it she stops, no questions asked. She gave me the choice in the library, if I wanted to do it or not...I said yes."

"You...you wanted to be...used?" She asked, almost fearfully.

He paused before he answered. "I...yes. Weiss...I've liked her for so long, of course I've thought about doing things like that with her. It's natural. It's almost like a dream come true...sure, we're not dating, but...who knows what the future holds? And in the meantime, she makes me feel good. And she enjoys it. She wouldn't do it otherwise. So...what's the harm?"

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught? I noticed you, the others are bound to at some point."

"Yeah, that's why I asked her to tone down on doing things in public after class...I'm so sorry Pyrrha, I never wanted to make you uncomfortable...it's just...when Weiss starts, she gets this look in her eye, and she just makes me feel so good...it's like I can't say no. I know I have my safe word, and I trust her to stop if I say it, but...I don't want to say it. The danger of being in public...it's exciting..." He trailed off and looked away. "I'm sorry Pyrrha...you must think I'm some kind of scum or something..."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment before she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune...I don't think you're scum. It's normal for a boy your age, for anyone our age really, to have...urges. If she's not forcing you, you're not forcing her, you both enjoy it...then I don't see anything wrong with it. Just...maybe keep it private...you could get in serious trouble."

Jaune looked at her with relief blatantly visible on his face. "Thank you so much Pyr...I was so scared when you said you saw...I was afraid I'd lose you...and I wouldn't be able to handle that."

Pyrrha blushed. "I'm your partner Jaune. I'll always do my best to support you...and you can always tell me anything, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm gonna go shower before bed, okay?"

"Sure, I'll just stay up here a little bit longer, the stars are beautiful tonight."

Jaune smiled and walked through the door, heading back to the dorm. Once he was gone, Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and started tapping away. Once her message was sent, she got up to follow him.


	3. A New Toy

The next night, Pyrrha once again sent Jaune off to shower first, claiming to enjoy looking at the stars. As soon as he left, she sent another message with her scroll and waited. She didn't need to wait long before she heard the door open behind her and quiet footsteps approach.

"Well, I'm here Pyrrha. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Pyrrha turned around to address the other girl. "Weiss...I...I know about you and Jaune." Weiss simply arched her eyebrow but didn't say anything, so she continued. "I...saw what you two were doing in Professor Port's class and asked him about it. He told me everything."

Weiss sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand. "I told him to keep quiet but since you saw, I guess he had no choice."

Pyrrha stepped closer to Weiss. "I...I want to know why you're doing this. I also want to know if he was telling the truth..." She took a breath to steady herself then spoke again. "I trust my leader. But I also know him well enough that he would take the fall for anyone of us, team JNPR and team RWBY. So I want to make sure you aren't forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do." Her eyes were hard as she stared directly at the shorter girl.

Weiss stared her down. "Pyrrha. Please. I gave him the choice. He chose to go along with this. I gave him a safe word so he can get me to stop whenever he wants. If he wanted to stop entirely, he's more than welcome to. I'll admit, I'd be sad to end it, but I would. Believe me, Pyrrha. I'm not some kind of monster who is forcing him or blackmailing him. I'm not Cardin." She crossed her arms and scoffed.

Pyrrha relaxed as she nodded. "Okay...I'll believe you."

The smaller girl smiled. "Good, thank you. Was that all then?"

"No...I..." Pyrrha bit her lip. "I want to know what it's like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...how can he enjoy being afraid of being caught? I can't understand...but I want to know why you're able to make him feel so good that he can't help himself."

Weiss giggled. "Oh Pyrrha, the thrill, the danger, it adds to the experience for both of us, trust me."

"Still...I...I want to know what it feels like. It's not enough to hear those words."

"Hmm...I suppose I could show you...I wouldn't mind a second plaything after all. " Pyrrha blushed but stayed silent. "Okay, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. First, your safe word is Myrternaster. Same as Jaune. Say that word and I will stop whatever it is, immediately. Second, you are to obey any and all orders I give you, understand? Third, when we are alone together, you will address me as mistress. Is that clear?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes...mistress."

"Good girl. So for the first task I'm going to give you, it'll be something easy. Give me your panties."

Pyrrha blushed harder still. "Excuse me?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Your panties. Now."

The redhead swallowed nervously before she reached under her skirt to pull down her panties, a plain black pair. She stepped out of them and picked them up, placing them in her mistress' waiting hand.

"Good girl. Now, I'll be keeping these for the night. You're to go back to your dorm with no panties. It should be easy enough to do, right?" Weiss smiled sweetly. Pyrrha nodded. The heiress winked as she turned to walk away. "Wait five minutes then you are allowed to go back to your dorm."

Pyrrha watched her leave, feeling both extremely hot and cool at the same time. The breeze in the air flowed over her now bare core, and it made her shiver. At the same time though, she couldn't stop thinking about how crazy it was that she was standing there with no panties on, and that thought was heating her up more than the breeze was cooling her off.

_This doesn't make sense...I haven't even started walking yet and I'm already getting wet...I see what Jaune meant about a look in her eye though...she has so much presence. It makes her seem so much bigger than she is, like I'm beneath her._

Pyrrha checked her scroll and saw it was time to go. She took a step forward and then immediately stopped, her hand pulling the hem of her skirt down lower.

_I...I can't do this...it's just too embarassing...okay, breath, breath. It's late, nobody will be around, they can't see anything anyways, you're wearing a skirt that's long enough to hide your bits...you don't have to climb any stairs..._

Pyrrha tentatively took another step, and then another. She kept going, walking down the stairs and through the halls, without needing to stop. She met nobody on her way, but that didn't stop her from worrying someone would find her and they would just know. Turning the corner, she found herself almost to her dorm. As she reached out to grab the doorknob the door opened first. Jaune stepped out and almost bumped right into her. Pyrrha gasped and jumped back, holding onto the wall for balance.

"Jaune! You scared me half to death!" She said, her face flushed.

"Pyrrha! There you are. I was getting worried that you didn't come back yet so I was about to go look for you." He smiled at her before his smile slowly left his face. "Pyr, you okay? You're trembling."

She swallowed before answering. "I'm fine, Jaune. You just surprised me is all." _Oh no, why him? Of all people to meet when I'm walking around in public with no panties on, it had to be him!_ "if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed, okay?" She started to move past him.

"Yeah sure, no problem." He closed the door behind her. As she gathered her change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, she felt her wetness slowly sliding down her thighs.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she saw she had a text from Weiss.

|Good morning pet! How was your walk last night?|

Pyrrha blushed again and glanced around the room furtively. Nora and Jaune were both snoring away, and Ren was as still and silent as ever. She looked back at her scroll and replied.

|I'm not sure how to classify it besides being terrifying...Jaune bumped into me on my way in and I thought for sure he was going to find out...|

|So you enjoyed it then? I'll give your panties back tonight on the rooftop~|

|I don't know if I would say that...and why tonight? Why not now?|

|Two reasons. One, it'll be easier to avoid prying eyes tonight, and awkward questions.|

|Okay, and two?|

Her scroll buzzed and instead of a message, Weiss had sent a picture. Pyrrha had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. The picture was a selfie of a mostly nude Weiss, covering her breasts with one arm, and wearing Pyrrha's panties from last night.

|Weiss! You're wearing my panties!|

|I know~ You'll get them back tonight, don't worry ;)|

Pyrrha sighed and got up, deciding to trust Weiss. It still all felt surreal to her, that she was going along with this, with Weiss'...perversions. _I never thought I would ever be doing things this...lewd..._

After taking her shower and getting dressed, she pulled out her books and started studying before class started. Once Nora woke up, so too did the boys, as Nora was very much a morning person and nobody could sleep when she was around. Once everyone was ready, Pyrrha headed to class with a growing sense of dread, tempered with a small spark of excitement.


	4. Pyrrha's Panties

"Weiss...didn't we talk about this?"

"Oh please, nobody will notice us. We're hidden by trees and away from the main courtyard anyways." She smirked, her hands once again around Jaune's cock. He bit his lip as she worked her hands delicately up and down his shaft. "I'm going to give you a special treat today since you have been such a good toy lately."

"What...what kind of treat?"

Weiss hummed and continued to smile. "How about I let you get a glimpse of my panties, for a start?" She reached down and lifted the hem of her skirt up, showing Jaune the black pair of panties she was wearing.

"Weiss..."

"Oh my, you got so much harder...did just seeing my panties affect you that much, you pervert?" She teased, her other hand sliding her thumb along under the top of her panties. "Does my little toy like his mistress' panties? Does he want to see more?"

"...yes."

She stopped her hand and just held his cock. "Ah ah ah?"

"Yes, please."

She resumed her motions. "That's better." Using her other hand, she slid one side of her panties down, exposing her hip and part of her pelvis. "Aww, so close to what you really want to see, isn't it?" He nodded. "Look at you...you're such a pervert. You're getting a hand job in public and getting more and more hard just from a pair of panties. I'm barely touching you and you're already twitching and ready to cum. You still haven't seen my pussy yet, do you think you can last long enough for that?" This time Weiss pulled down the front of her panties just enough to see a glimpse of her pubic hair, a small, neatly trimmed tuft of white. Jaune moaned and grew harder still in her hand.

"Weiss...fuck, Weiss..."

Her smile only grew wider. "Aww, does poor little Jaune want to cum?" When he nodded she giggled and continued. "You can't last any longer than this? What a shame. I'll be nice and show you what you want to see, if you do what I say and cum where and when I tell you to."

Jaune nodded again. "I'll do ah- anything, Weiss, please!"

Weiss let go of his member and stepped closer. "First, you're gonna be the one to finish yourself off." Jaune nodded and started masturbating. "Good, next, you're gonna cum right into these panties I'm wearing, and I'm gonna pull them down to show you what you so desperately want to see to help you do that."

Jaune moaned as he looked down, following Weiss's hands as she pulled the front of her panties, exposing her slit. His hand pumped faster as she stepped in closer so that he would be aiming right towards her. Weiss licked her lips in anticipation, letting out a small moan as she felt the first few warm splatters hit her. She watched as he covered her slit and the inside of her panties with cum. Once he was finished she smartly adjusted her panties. "Good boy, you did just as Mistress asked. Maybe next time I'll give you an even better reward."

* * *

Pyrrha waited impatiently for Weiss. She had given Jaune a break so that "he could study", but really she just wanted him away from the roof tonight. She paced nervously and almost missed the soft sound of the door opening slowly. She turned to see the white haired girl standing there.

"Weiss."

"Ah ah ah, didn't I tell you to call me mistress when we were alone?"

Pyrrha blushed. "Yes, mistress."

"That's better. Now, you want your panties back, yes?" Pyrrha nodded. "Kneel."

"Weiss, please. Don't you think this has gone far enough?"

"You have your safe word, so if you want to stop, you just have to say so. But until you do, I am still your mistress and you _will_ obey my orders. Now, kneel." Pyrrha hesitated a moment longer before getting down onto her knees. Weiss stepped closer, starring down into her eyes. "Now, I'm still wearing them, so if you want your panties back, you'll have to take them off for me." As Pyrrha reached up, Weiss stopped her. "Not with your hands. I want you to use your mouth. Just be careful, you wouldn't want to tear them, would you?"

Pyrrha gulped. "My mouth?" She looked up into the heiress' eyes. Those eyes were staring down at her, amusement causing them to sparkle. Pyrrha gulped again when she saw that her mistress didn't intend to speak again, meaning she had heard correctly. Weiss stepped closer still, unzipping and pulling down her skirt. Pyrrha leaned up, placing her lips at the top of the panties, her teeth gripping them lightly. As she pulled one side down, she caught sight of Weiss' delicate patch of hair and her sex. Pulling down the other side, Pyrrha could swear she could smell Weiss' arousal. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a small string of the other girl's lust connecting her slit and the panties being pulled away. Pyrrha lowered herself, dragging them down the slender, pale legs, stopping once she could not get any lower. She leaned back and looked up, meeting the other girl's eyes. Weiss reached down and cupped Pyrrha's cheek as she stepped out of the panties.

"Well done, pet. Just one last thing before you can take them and go back to your room."

"Mistress?"

"Take a look at them, closely."

The redhead picked up the discarded underwear and looked at them. She was apprehensive at first, but the eroticism of Weiss standing there so close, half naked, and the acts she had already done were making Pyrrha very hot and bothered. As she examined her panties, she noticed a faint outline of white stains.

"What...what are these? Weiss, what did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all...Jaune, on the other hand..."

Pyrrha blushed and jumped. "J-Jaune? What are you saying?"

"Well...I may have had some fun with him earlier and had him cum in your panties while I was still wearing them."

Pyrrha blushed harder still, a feat Weiss would have thought impossible, and stared down at the cum stained clothing in her hands. "You mean...this is from Jaune..."

"Yes, it is. Well, I'll be returning to my dorm. What you do from here onward is up to you. You've had your first taste of what I can offer you, but know that I can do so, so much more." She leaned down to replace her skirt. "My scroll is always on." She cupped Pyrrha's cheek again, caressing it. "If you ever want to play again, just let me know."

With that, Weiss turned and started to leave. Pyrrha was still kneeling there, panties in her hand, trembling.

"...Wait!" Weiss stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. She waited as the other girl tried to compose herself. "Weiss...I mean...Mistress...I...I..." She waited as she watched her pet open and close her mouth a few times, seemingly unable to speak more. She took pity on her, and kneeled down, looking her in the eyes.

"You want more, don't you? But you can't bring yourself to ask?" The only reply she got was a small nod. "I can't accept that as an answer, pet. I need you to say yes. Do you want more?"

"...Yes"

Weiss smiled and reached down between Pyrrha's legs, rubbing lightly up her thighs. A soft moan escaped her plaything's lips as she continued to move her hand up, lightly cupping her sex before traveling down the opposite thigh. "My my, I could feel how wet you are already..." Her fingers trailed back up, brushing once more against Pyrrha's core before she moved further still and slid her hand into her panties. Her fingers touching directly now, becoming slick with Pyrrha's juices. She was moving her fingers slowly up and down, just barely spreading her lips. Pyrrha whined lightly as Weiss passed her sensitive nub. Continuing to rub, she moved in to whisper into her ear. "Mmm, that's right, you're enjoying this, aren't you? Pyrrha Nikos, famous celebrity, busy getting her pussy played with on a rooftop. Whatever would your fans think if they saw you like this? All horny and needy, why, they'd probably think you're a dirty pervert!" Weiss pulled her hand out of Pyrrha's panties and brought it up to her mouth. "Open," she commanded. She then placed her fingers in the other girl's mouth. "Lick them clean. Taste yourself. Do you like the taste? Hmm?" All she got in response was a moan. She smiled and ran her hand slowly down Pyrrha's fit body. Pyrrha was leaning back, supporting herself with her arms as she panted and moaned. Weiss slipped her hand back into her panties and started to toy with her clit. A sharp gasp escaped the redhead as she pinched lightly.

"Ah! M-Mistress..."

Hearing those words, Weiss leaned in once again to whisper at her ear, nibbling on it when she wasn't speaking. "My my, you're just a quivering pile of lust, aren't you? You want to cum, don't you? You want more than just teasing and rubbing, right?" Weiss pulled back to stare into her eyes. She slid her hand down and moved a finger as if to start to push it inside, but she stopped before she did. It seemed she was waiting for Pyrrha. Pyrrha panted and stared back. Just as Weiss was about to slip her finger in, Pyrrha gasped out "Myr-Myrternaster!"

Weiss immediately pulled her hand away and leaned back. "Are you okay, Pyrrha? I didn't accidentally hurt you, did I?"

"N-no...I just...it was so overwhelming...and I...I want more, but I think this is wrong..."

Weiss smiled softly and pulled Pyrrha into a hug. "It's okay. Hush, it's okay. You've never been with anyone, right? You've never even had anyone touch you before, right?" Pyrrha nodded and blushed. "It's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But...I...why am I feeling like this? I want more but it was so much and I'm so scared, and you're not someone I'm in love with and..."

Weiss hushed Pyrrha softly. "Relax, it's okay. You don't have to force yourself. Take some time to sort out your feelings, okay? Maybe sleep on it, get some rest, it might help." She stood and held out her hand to help the other girl up. "Look, I'll never force you against your will, okay? That's what your safe word is for. And for now, I won't do anything until you come to me, after you feel you're ready." Pyrrha took her hand and stood.

"Weiss, I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. You did _nothing_ wrong. Now, shall we head back to the dorms?" Pyrrha nodded and walked alongside Weiss in silence.


	5. Study Session

Weiss hummed as she walked along the halls, a pair of textbooks in her arms. Walking along next to her, with considerably more books, was Jaune. The two were leaving the library. Jaune huffed as he carried the giant stack of books for the heiress. _Well, she is offering to tutor me so I suppose it's the least I could do._ As they walked, Jaune couldn't help but notice that she glanced back at him every so often with a smirk on her face. _That can't be good..._

When they arrived at team RWBY's dorm, Weiss opened the door with her scroll and directed Jaune to place the books on her desk. She took a moment to browse through the titles before selecting a book from the stack and tossing it back to Jaune. "Bring that with you." She then turned and rummaged around in her closet for a moment before she pulled out a small backpack where she stuffed the other books she was carrying into.

"Uh Weiss...why didn't you just put this book into the bag too?"

Weiss gave him a look. "It wouldn't fit, you dunce. Now here, carry the bag too." Jaune groaned and did as he was told.

"And that is why we call you the Ice Queen," Yang said from atop her bunk, busy playing a game on her scroll, tongue sticking out in concentration.

Weiss flicked her hair in annoyance and started to leave the room, motioning for Jaune to follow her. "Let's find a more quiet place to study, away from the peanut gallery." Jaune sighed and followed, knowing it was pointless to try and argue. Yang didn't react to them leaving, continuing to play her game. Ruby let out a sad sigh that she was being left out, but Weiss had put her foot down when she first started tutoring Jaune. Blake, meanwhile, pretended not to be paying attention, though her ears under her bow twitched as they left, and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Weiss led Jaune to a small, empty study hall in one of the least popular sections of Beacon. Once they were both inside, she locked the door. "So nobody disturbs our...studying," she said, smirking once again. Jaune deposited the books and bag onto a desk and was startled to feel a warm body press into his back, hands reaching around his torso to rub down towards his crotch.

"Weiss...I thought we were going to study?"

"We will, if we have time to spare. But first..." He felt her hands start to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He turned and caught her hands. She simply stared up at him until he reluctantly let go. "Hmm, you seem to not want to do this, but your dick is saying 'please make me cum mistress'", she laughed, having resumed her rubbing, feeling his member straining against the fabric of his clothes. She stepped back and walked to the backpack, pulling it open. "Strip naked for me, and then lie down on the desks." Jaune silently complied, wondering a little at what she was doing. _What's she got in that backpack? Is that rope?_ Once he was naked, he turned to see Weiss standing there with her hands behind her back, hiding the backpack with her body. "On second thought, stay here for a minute. It'll be easier to tie with you standing up." She pulled her hands forward to reveal, in one hand, a blindfold, and in the other, a coil of rope. "Now, be a good little boy for me while I tie you up~" she teased. She gave him the blindfold to put on, knowing that she was too short to put it on properly herself, and that the attempt would make her look rather foolish. Jaune slipped it onto his eyes, adjusting it so that he couldn't see anything. He heard her moving around him slowly, her heels clicking on the floor with each step. Occasionally he heard some rustling, before he felt her hands grab his arms, bringing them behind his back. With the blindfold on, his other senses were heightened, and he felt how incredibly smooth her skin was, as well as catching whiffs of her perfume as she stepped around him. He held his hands in place without being told, until he felt the roughness of what could only be the rope begin to tie them together. She brought the rope around his torso, weaving it into interesting shapes that he felt as it constricted him. While no means comfortable, it wasn't a painful position either, though his arms were well and truly immobilized.

"Where did you learn to tie people up like this? I expected something like this from Blake, with her White Fang training and smutty novels."

Weiss laughed lightly. "Maybe _I_ learned from smutty novels? I wonder," she smiled, placing her hand on his chest. She used it to guide him to the desks behind him, his bare backside bumping into it before she applied more pressure to get him to sit up on the desk. "Good boy, now lean back and lie down" Jaune complied, feeling a little awkward and certainly defenseless, blindfolded, on his back, with his arms trapped under him. He trusted Weiss though. Mostly. It wasn't long until he felt her take his shaft in her delicate hands, and the table flexed under him as she climbed on top. She straddled him, sitting up on his chest, her hands working him ever so slowly. He moaned as she hit a particularly sensitive spot, his length twitching in her grip. She smiled to herself as she continued to pump his manhood, enjoying every moan and gasp escaping from him. It wasn't long before she sat up and moved over, lowering herself slowly over his face. "Lick," she ordered him, sitting fully on his face now, her sex positioned at his mouth. He complied, causing her to shiver in pleasure as his tongue got to work, her hands rewarding him by moving faster. She moaned as she realized that Jaune was not only halfway decent, but very enthusiastic, his penis getting noticeably bigger and harder as proof of his excitement. She lowered herself a little more, almost smothering him as she grinded her hips against his face. "Good boy...just like that..." she moaned, leaning forward to lie on top of him. He moaned a question out, but it was muffled given that he was tongue deep in her pussy at the time. She smirked and gave his cock a tiny lick. She flicked the head with her tongue, prompting another moan from Jaune. Grinning, she lowered her head to start dragging her tongue up from his base, slowly moving upwards. She could feel him shiver and twitch below her, as well as the hot pulsing against her tongue. Weiss moaned as she wrapped her lips around the tip, her tongue licking the underside.

Jaune redoubled his efforts, eager to please his mistress, hoping she would reward him. She did, taking more of him into her mouth, her hips continuing to roll back and forth on his face. The two moaned loudly and frequently, pleasing each other with their tongues, Jaune determined to satisfy Weiss, and Weiss determined to milk him for everything he was worth. Her hands reached down to rub and massage his balls, at the same time as she took his entire length into her throat. He gasped under her, his hips rising up off the desk. She smiled as she pulled off his cock with a loud pop, panting for breath. "Do you want to cum?" She asked, kissing up and down his shaft. Jaune groaned, his hips thrusting up, causing his dick to smear some precum into Weiss' cheek. She smiled and took that as a yes, deepthroating him again, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. She could feel her own orgasm getting close, the excitement of dominating such a willing man, one who wanted so desperately to please her, was more intoxicating than any wine, more addicting than any drug. The heady smell of sex, the feeling of a body writhing against hers, the mingled sweat...it was an exquisite bouquet of pleasure. Weiss increased her pace, feeling the telltale signs of a man on the brink of orgasm. She pushed her head as deep as she could, moaning as she felt him twitch rhythmically, his hot seed spraying into her mouth and throat. She pulled off him slowly, making sure to savor the taste of him as she swallowed every drop he gave her. She smiled and moaned again as she lathered his dick with her tongue, making sure to clean every nook and cranny of cum. She sat up and smothered him again, rolling her hips back and forth, reminding him that she still hadn't cum. He had stopped when his orgasm hit, but it didn't take long before he dove in again, working her over in a frenzy, driving her quickly past the edge. She shuddered on top of him, hands on his abs to steady herself as she rode the wave of her orgasm. She sighed happily as she moved off of him and stood up, reaching to take off Jaune's blindfold. He was panting, his unfocused eyes glazed over in lust, her juices covering the lower half of his face. She giggled to herself and helped him sit up, so she could remove the ropes.

"Mmm, that was fun, don't you agree?"

"Holy shit Weiss."

She licked her lips and started putting the ropes away. "Now, about that studying..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this came out a little later than I hoped. I don't really have a schedule but I managed to make a full month of weekly updates, which is really good for me. Unfortunately, between work getting busier and starting work on a third story (to come out once my other two are finished), I couldn't maintain the pace. I'll try to get the next chapter of Secret Diary of a Schnee Slut out as soon as I can, but don't expect weekly double updates anymore. I'm sorry.


	6. Pyrrha Likes Kisses

It was with much surprise that Jaune found himself trapped in a relatively quiet hallway by Blake. Normally she wouldn't even give him the time of day, let alone corner him like this. Not that she was actively mean to him, like Weiss used to be, but she didn't really talk to him or even acknowledge him. So to have her pull him aside and push him into the wall, her arms on either side of his shoulders, was strange.

"Jaune."

"Blake?" His confusion was evident on his face.

"Whatever you're doing with Weiss, you need to stop," she practically hissed at him, her amber eyes flashing dangerously. He didn't dare glance up at her bow to see if her ears twitched like a cat too, too afraid of her wrath.

"What are you talking about? She's just helping me study."

"Jaune, don't be stupid. I'm a faunus. My senses are better than most people's. I know what you've been doing." She glared at him, her eyes hard.

"Ah...um...right..."

"Look, normally, I wouldn't care. You can do whatever you want, and it's certainly helped Weiss get that stick out her ass." She leaned in a bit, her eyes narrowing. "But when it interferes with your team, and then that interferes with mine, that's when we have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" Jaune looked even more confused than before.

"Oh my god. You don't even know, do you?" Blake scoffed, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Know what, Blake?"

"How depressed and distracted Pyrrha has been. Did you not see her in Goodwitch's class just now? She almost broke Yang's arm!" He could hear the anger in her voice. "And the past week she's been so out of it that it's dragged all of our moods down into a pit whenever we eat together. I know I usually read a book anyways, and would appreciate peace and quiet, but not at the cost of that oppressive atmosphere!"

Jaune closed his open mouth and looked at Blake with sad eyes. "Pyrrha's really been that bad?" She nodded at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know...I'll try to talk to her, see what the problem is."

Blake poked her finger into his chest. "The problem is you, you dense idiot. This all started when you started, well..." Blake glanced away, her cheeks slightly flushed. "It started when you and Weiss..."

Jaune groaned. "Okay, okay, I'll talk to Pyrrha and sort things out."

"Good, you better do just that. I don't want her sending my teammates to the infirmary cause she wasn't paying attention while sparring, and I don't want everyone to be so sullen at mealtimes."

"Thanks for letting me know Blake. I'll deal with this, I promise." Blake nodded and walked away.

Jaune took a deep breath to steel himself, before he followed along a few steps behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Why are you following me?"

Jaune shook his head. "Our dorms are across the hall from each other, remember?"

Blake blushed lightly. "Oh. Right." She took a sharp turn at the nearest intersection. "I just remembered, I forgot something at the library!"

Jaune sighed and kept moving. _Women._ Along the way, he tried to think of some excuse for Nora and Ren to leave the room so he could talk to Pyrrha in private, but couldn't come up with anything reasonable. _Then again, I_ am _dealing with Nora...maybe something crazy would work._ In the end, however, Jaune couldn't come up with anything believable. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Pyrrha was at her desk, school books opened in front of her. Nora was on her bed reading a comic, and Ren was sitting on the floor meditating, his eyes closed. "Hey Ren, Nora, you mind leaving the room for a bit? I have to talk about something with Pyrrha..."

Ren opened an eye and was about to speak before Nora, her eyes alight with excitement, leaped over to cover his mouth with her hand. "Aye aye leader! Come on Ren, let's go get pancakes!" Ren sighed in exasperation and stood. He headed for the door while Nora rummaged in a drawer, taking something out and placing it into her pocket before bouncing out of the room. She closed the door carefully then examined the doorknob with her tongue sticking out. "Hmm..." she mused as she pulled out the sock she had taken from her drawer earlier. She covered the doorknob in the sock then smiled brightly. "Perfect! Now we can go Ren. Let's give them a couple of hours."

"Why a couple of hours, and why the sock?"

"Duh, to warn people not to disturb them Ren, come on!"

* * *

Jaune scratched the back of his neck. "Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be."

He glanced at his partner, her eyes looking up at him expectantly. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Pyrrha...is everything okay?"

She grabbed her arm and looked away. "Y-yes, of course."

"It's just...you seem...not okay. There was the near accident in combat class today, as well as you being really gloomy and distracted just in general." Pyrrha hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Look, you've done so much to help me already, let me help you this time, okay?" Pyrrha shook her head and stood slowly, turning away from him. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shook him off. "Pyr, please..."

"...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it Weiss? What does she have that I don't? Am I not good enough?" He could see her body trembling as she spoke. "Don't answer that. Of course I'm not. She's confident and has such a strong will, and I'm...I'm hesitant and afraid."

"Wha-what are you saying?" He grabbed her and spun her around to force her to look at him. She was crying silently, her green eyes clouded. "Listen to me. You're absolutely amazing. Never, ever say you aren't good enough again. I won't accept you putting yourself down like that. You're the kindest person I know, you're humble, you're hard working and you're my best friend."

"Then why? Why did you pick her?"

Jaune gave her a soft smile. "I didn't pick her, Pyrrha. She picked me, and we aren't a couple anyways."

"N-no, you don't understand," she hiccupped. "Why do you like her?" Her next line was delivered so quietly he almost didn't catch it. "Why don't you like me?"

He blinked a few times to try and process it, his blue eyes staring into hers. "Is...is that what all this is about?" He stepped closer to her, and seeing that she didn't move away, he wrapped his arms around her. "Pyrrha...do...do you have feelings for me?"

Pyrrha gazed into his eyes before she closed them and moved her head forward, kissing him passionately. His eyes widened in shock at first, before closing as he kissed her back. Her lips were sweet and her body pressed against his, her desire causing her to push him against the bed behind him before knocking him down into it. She followed, desperate to keep the kiss going. Eventually she had to break off to catch her breath, staring down at her crush lying beneath her.

Jaune looked almost speechless. "I- uh, wow. I'll take that as a yes." She straddled him, her knees on either side of his hips as she leaned forward to kiss him again, holding his face still with both hands. She grinded her hips against him as she kissed him, and it didn't take long until he found his pants uncomfortably tight.

Feeling something poking her, she sat up and glanced down, then smiled in triumph. After a moment, however, she realized what she had done, what positions they were in, and she froze, her face burning bright red. "Oh my god, Jaune, I'm sorry!" She covered her face with her hands. "I didn't- I don't know what came over me, I just..." Jaune sat up, pulling her hands down and quieting her with a gentle, but firm kiss. She melted into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes fluttering shut. His hands wrapped around her, one between her shoulder blades, the other on her lower back. He pulled her closer and she moaned in response, her hand sliding up to nestle in his hair. He pushed her down as he kissed her, until she was lying on the bed and he was bent over her.

He broke off the kiss. "Pyrrha. I didn't know you felt so strongly about me. Why didn't you say anything?"

She blushed and looked away. "I- I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was scared."

He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No, I should have said something..." She let her hands roam up and down his back, slipping beneath his shirt to feel his skin directly. He sat up and pulled it off, before leaning down and kissing her again, running his hands teasingly up her sides. She moaned lightly and rubbed her hands over his pecs and abs. He wasn't overly muscled, but he did have some definition after all the training they had been doing. She enjoyed running her fingers between his abs, tracing the lines on his body. He kissed her again, his hands moving up slowly to her breasts, cupping them gently. She moaned into the kiss and arched her back, pressing them into his hands. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him up off her, before quickly unbuttoning her shirt and lifting her bra up, allowing him to see her bare breasts. "Jaune..." she said, looking at him with half lidded eyes, "I want you." He pounced on her, making her squeal in delight as his lips crashed into hers and his hands found their way onto her breasts again. His hips grinded against hers, and she could feel his erection against her groin. Her hands slid down to his belt and undid it, then she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. She carassed it, amazed at how hot and hard it was in her hands. She bit her lip and stifled a moan as he moved down to kiss at the nape of her neck. His fingers circled around her nipples, causing them to stand at attention. She let out a heavy breath as she masturbated him. He moved up to nibble at her ear, his breath tickling her as she heard him speak.

"You don't have to hold back... it'll feel better if you let go"

She shivered and immediately moaned, moving her hands faster and lifting herself up to kiss at his jawline. She kissed up the side of his face until she whispered back to him.

"Please Jaune...I need you inside me..."

He moved his head to kiss her cheek, and his hands lowered down to her skirt. "You'll have to take some more clothes off, Pyr." She giggled and pulled herself out from under him, standing to quickly unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Next came her shirt and bra, joining it. Finally, her nylons and panties came next, before she was completely nude. She blushed and covered herself modestly when she saw Jaune staring at her with desire in his eyes. He gently stood and lead her to the bed, lying her on her back again as he brought his face to her entrance. He smiled up and watched her face as he slowly licked at her pussy. He kept eye contact, gently teasing her folds with his tongue. She moaned and gasped, blushing at his intense gaze. When he felt she was warmed up enough, he leaned up above her body to kiss her once more before bringing the head of his cock against her pussy. "Pyrrha...I just want to make sure this is really what you want."

She bit her lip and looked away, embarassed. "I do, I really do...but it's my first time...so please be gentle."

Jaune smiled and kissed her. "Believe it or not...it's my first time too."

She gasped. "But you and Weiss!"

He chuckled. "We fool around, but we haven't gone all the way yet." He kissed her again and slowly, slowly pushed his dick into her. She moaned into the kiss, feeling him fill her up inch by inch. She gasped as she felt him fill a part so deep she didn't know it existed, loving the feeling of being so full of Jaune. "Jaune..." she breathed, her voice husky.

"Is it okay for me to start moving?"

"Yes...please..."

He slowly pulled out, in one long, smooth motion, before pushing back in. She shivered as the head of his cock scrapped along her walls, sending pleasure up through her body. She whimpered lightly as he was almost completely out of her, already missing the feeling of being so full of her lover's member, before cooing in delight as she felt him start to enter her again. He began to thrust rhythmically, making sure to keep his strokes smooth and even. Her pussy was incredibly hot and wet, and when he started to speed up, lewd noises resulted. She blushed and covered her face, until he coaxed her into another kiss, telling her he loved all the sounds she was making. She blushed harder but her hands wrapped around him, her moans coming louder and more frequently now. He groaned as he could feel himself coming close, kissing her again.

"Pyrrha...I'm going to cum..."

"Jaune...Jaune..." she moaned, her body pressing against his, trying to get as close to him as she could, her lips leaving a trail of kisses all along his face and neck. She whimpered and clung to him tighter as she felt him start to pull out.

"Pyrrha, I'm not wearing a condom..."

She kissed his jaw. "It's okay...cum inside me, please..." Her legs wrapped around him, forcing him to thrust deeper into her, her breasts squished against his chest. He moaned as he sped up his thrusting, helped along by her hips moving in tandem with his. It wasn't long until he crashed his lips brutally against hers, kissing her in the throes of passion as he came. She felt his hot seed begin to fill her up, leaving her tingling all over as it pushed her over the edge. She closed her eyes and came, still clinging to her lover. The two panted and peppered each other's lips with small kisses as they came down together, their bodies still entwined tightly.

She felt so happy, filled to the brim with Jaune's cock and his cum. She kissed him again and again, unable to get enough of the taste of him, the smell of his sweat and their sex. "I love you Jaune," she said between feverish kisses.


	7. Of Lectures and Ropes

Pyrrha woke with a smile on her face. She stretched lazily, climbing out of bed and humming as she gathered her clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom to shower. Nora watched her go and grinned, then turned to Jaune to give him an exaggerated wink and thumbs up as he was busy making his bed. Pyrrha came out of the bathroom dressed, still humming as she sat in front of the lone desk with a mirror in order to brush her hair. Once she was done, she pulled out her scroll, tapping at the screen for a brief moment before standing, grabbing her books, and leaving the room.

* * *

 

"You know you can't actually feel the cum inside you, right?" The white haired girl laughed.

"Oh shut up, it was a romantic thought!" Pyrrha blushed.

"Okay, okay." Weiss smiled. "So what did you want to talk about, besides telling me of your first time?"

Pyrrha bit her lip. "I'm not quite sure how to phrase this..."

Weiss nodded sagely. "Ah, you want me to break things off with Jaune."

She gasped. "What? No! I mean...that'd be selfish of me..."

Weiss placed her hand on the redhead's arm. "It wouldn't be selfish. You're a couple now, right?"

"Well...about that...we didn't really discuss it. We kinda just...had sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you two aren't official yet, then?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Hmm, well, then why did you want to talk?"

Pyrrha looked away. "I...I want you to teach me."

"Teach you? Teach you what?"

"How to please Jaune..." she said, raising her hands to hide her face.

Weiss laughed. "Oh Pyrrha, I can't teach you that."

Her shoulders slumped, though she kept her face covered. "Why not?"

Weiss gently pulled her hands down to look her in the eye. "You don't need my help to make Jaune feel good. I'm sure you're more than good enough in your own way."

"But...can't I do what you do?"

This time it was Weiss' turn to shake her head. "No. You're too much of a submissive. You may be able to pretend but your heart wouldn't be in it." She gently cupped Pyrrha's cheek with a hand. "That doesn't mean you can't enjoy being with Jaune. It just means it'll be less...kinky."

Pyrrha thought for a moment, blushing again. "Well, he...kinda took charge last night. Not like you do, but...maybe I can become a good submissive for him?"

"Well, maybe. Are you sure you want this though? It sounds like you two are going to be fine without my help."

Pyrrha looked into Weiss' eyes as she answered. "Yes, last night was wonderful. But...it was different from that night on the roof. What Jaune makes me feel and what you made me feel were different. Obviously I love Jaune, and that's part of it, but...with him, it was warm, inviting, comforting. With you, it was...primal, intoxicating, dangerous." She paused before hastily amending, "not in a bad way, of course!"

Weiss smiled. "I know what you meant, don't worry. Still, what are you asking?"

"I...it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes, right?"

"Well, I'm certainly not one to judge."

"Then...umm...can you..." Pyrrha fidgeted. "Sorry, it's a little hard to ask." She took a deep breath then bowed her head. "Mistress, can you please play with me? I want to experience it at least once."

Weiss smiled and raised Pyrrha's chin so she could look into her eyes. "Of course, my sweet. But we have class soon, so it will have to wait until after."

Pyrrha's expression fell. "Ah, you're right...we need to get going soon!"

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Weiss reached into her bag and pulled out a small dildo with a flat base, complete with a switch on the base. Pyrrha eyed it apprehensively. "You'll spend the day in class while keeping this inside you." Pyrrha gulped and nodded. Weiss smiled and knelt down. "Stay still, I need to get you warmed up first." She pulled down the taller girl's panties, before she dove in with her mouth, gently teasing and licking away. Pyrrha's breathing slowly grew heavier until she was panting. Weiss pulled away, causing Pyrrha to whine. Satisfied that her plaything was ready, she brought the dildo up to Pyrrha's mouth. "Suck, get it nice and wet." Pyrrha complied, licking and sucking it all the way to the base, making sure to cover it thoroughly. Weiss slowly slid first one, then a second finger into her, making her moan around the toy in her mouth. She took the toy, then slowly pushed it into Pyrrha's slick pussy. Once it was fitted securely, she pulled up Pyrrha's panties, taking care to make sure they were tight and snug, preventing the toy from falling out much.

"Mistress, this feels strange..."

"You'll get used to it, you have to wear it all day, after all. Just be careful to be quiet in class, you don't want people finding out, do you?" Weiss grinned.

Pyrrha took a tentative step forward, then another, then stopped and shuddered for a moment. "Okay...I think I can do it, Mistress."

"Good, now let's head to class." Weiss lead Pyrrha away. Their first class of the day was Grim Studies with Professor Port. The class passed relatively without incident. Besides feeling strange and therefore fidgeting more than normal, Pyrrha managed to make it through the class safely.

Next came History with Doctor Oobleck, and it was there that disaster struck. Pyrrha saw Weiss glance in her direction before she felt the dildo inside her suddenly spring to life, a very faint buzzing noise coming from it. She immediately brought a hand up to stifle a moan as the vibrations sent pleasure shooting up her spine. She pressed her legs together, trying to muffle the sound, her heart pounding in her chest now and her eyes glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. She breathed a sigh of relief when everyone else was too focused on their caffeine addicted professor to pay her any attention. She squirmed in her seat, pulling down on the hem of her skirt, shifting from side to side. Anything she could do to try and deal with the sensations the buzzing toy was giving her. She bit her lip to stifle another moan. As the class went on, her eyes continued to lose focus, small pants and squeaks escaping from her lips, her mind clouding over in a haze of lust. She barely was able to take any notes at all, so distracted was she by the pleasure hammering her from head to toe. Just as she felt she couldn't hold on any longer, and that she was about to cum, the vibrator stopped. She sighed in blessed relief, though she noticed her panties were now soaked and she was still very much on the edge of orgasm, her body tense. She shifted in her seat as she tried to relax, letting herself come down, though since she didn't actually cum, she couldn't calm herself fully. Just when she thought she had gotten herself under control, she groaned as she felt the toy start up again. A few minutes later, with her eyes lidded and her breathing heavy, the toy shut itself off again, once more denying her her peak. This time she let out a low whimper, her body more desperate for an orgasm than the last time. This process repeated until the class ended, every time she got close the dildo would stop, and every time she came down it would start again. By the end of the class Pyrrha couldn't even think straight, her hand between her legs, rubbing idly, a small puddle on her chair. The vibrator shut off one last time as everyone packed their bags. She slowly put her things away and stood on shaky legs, stepping out into the hallway and hoping she wasn't leaving a trail of her juices behind her.

Weiss was waiting for her in the hallway, smirking. "Did you enjoy the lecture today, Pyrrha?"

"Weiss...I..." she answered, still lost in a haze.

"Oh my, this was more effective than I thought..." Weiss leaned in close, whispering into her ear. "You didn't cum, did you?" She shook her head no. "Good. Follow me, I'll take good care of you," Weiss grinned.

The two walked in silence, Pyrrha still squirming from time to time. By the time they reached a rather neglected looking storage room, Pyrrha had recovered most of her wits. "Where are we?"

"Hmm? Oh, just an old storage room. Looks like some spare equipment is kept here, but as far as I can tell this place isn't used often. We should be safe."

"Mistress, please, I'm so hot..."

"Sshh, don't worry my pet, I'll make sure to cool you off." She grinned and called forth her semblance, a series of spinning snowflake glyphs wrapping around Pyrrha's wrists and knees. She gasped as she was hoisted in the air, suspended by the glyphs alone. They held her in place, her hands stretched out, her knees up and spread, presenting her sopping wet panties to her mistress. "Mmm, that's a good look for you, but let's tie you up, it's tiring keeping my semblance going that long." Weiss pulled some ropes from her book bag, deftly making use of some sturdy shelves to keep Pyrrha suspended, tying her legs together at her ankles and thighs, and around her knees, so that they were kept bent and spread. Next she tied her arms to more shelving, so that Pyrrha literally hung in the ropes, unable to move. Weiss inspected her work, making sure the knots wouldn't come undone, and making sure the ropes weren't cutting off circulation anywhere. She clapped her hands. "Good, we're ready to go." Pyrrha struggled lightly, finding that Weiss had done her job well, she couldn't move much besides flexing in her bindings. Weiss stepped up to the bound girl. "Are you particularly attached to these panties?" She asked.

"Huh? N-no, they're just a regular pair..."

Weiss let out a breath. "Oh good. I forgot to remove them before tying you up so the only option is to cut them. Don't worry, I'll buy you some new ones anyways, some a bit more sexy than these. Something to really impress Jaune," she laughed, before drawing Myrternaster and placing the tip against the edge of the cloth covering Pyrrha's sex. She slowly hooked it onto the edge, then cut away, slicing the panties clean in two. "There we go," she said as she returned her rapier to her side. "Now, what is it you want from your mistress?"

"I want to cum..."

"I'm sorry, did you forget your manners? Or are you just so horny you couldn't care anymore?"

"I'm sorry Mistress. Please, I want to cum."

Weiss smiled. "Better." She reached forwards and grabbed the exposed edge of the dildo that was still stuffed inside Pyrrha. Pyrrha moaned as Weiss started to pull it out, before she slowly pushed it back in.

"Oh gods...umpf..." Pyrrha moaned, her pleasure rising again. Her mistress continued to smile serenely as she pumped the toy in and out, making sure to take long, deep strokes. Pyrrha's body started to twitch and strain against the ropes, which swayed slightly, moving her body back and forth. The motion only helped Weiss get deeper and deeper, which caused more moans to spill from her mouth. She jumped and gasped as the vibration was turned on again, though the rhythm of the thrusts remained the same. "Ohhhh...oh...ahh...Mistress..." she squirmed harder, bouncing back and forth in her ropes, her mouth hanging open, harsh pants escaping whenever she wasn't moaning. She kept her eyes locked onto Weiss', the cold blue mesmerizing her.

"You better ask permission to cum, pet."

"Please," came the immediate reply. "Please may I cum?"

"So soon?" Weiss grinned as she slide the toy particularly deep and held it there, leaving it to thrash and buzz in Pyrrha's deepest parts. "So naughty..." Pyrrha moaned louder, her body twitching more as the pleasure almost became unbearable. She was so wound up from earlier and now the dildo was hitting all the right spots.

"Please...please, I need to cum, please. I, I can't..."

"Go ahead and cum then," Weiss answered, thrusting the vibrator in and out again, her other hand reaching up to rub Pyrrha's clit.

Pyrrha tensed up, her toes curling and eyes rolling back into her head as she came. "Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" she moaned, shaking and trembling as waves and waves of pleasure ran rampant through her body. She saw stars and blacked out briefly. When she came to, she was still shaking and moaning incoherently, saying "Oh, ohhh, ohh" over and over again.

Weiss pulled the dildo out and turned it off. "My my, such a showy way of cumming...you must have really enjoyed that. What do you say to your gracious mistress?"

Pyrrha panted heavily, trying to catch her breath on her way down from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. "Th-thank you..." she managed to say between breathes. Weiss smiled and began untying her.


End file.
